The Adventure Ends
by Neko Haruko
Summary: A/U A story pertaining the idea of Ken Ichijouji being in Adventure with the original 8. You'd be surprised about the consequences of change...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

The 9th Chosen

_Taichi Yagami_

The goggle headed leader let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure how, but they defeated VenomVamdemon hopefully for the last time. He and Yamato, along with his little sister Hikari and his little brother Takeru helped Agumon and Gabumon reach their Ultimate levels. They had actually saved the world. No, both worlds. He looked to his other friends and smiled. Yamato gave him a smile back and thumbs up. Taichi returned the greeting with a nod.

"Onii-chan, what is that?!" He heard Takeru shout in shock. Everyone else started to give similar reactions. "It's the Digital World, but how?!" The young blond looked at his older brother for answers. Yamato remained silent, he obviously wasn't sure how to answer.

"I thought we defeated the enemy and everything would go back to normal… But this…" His younger sister was holding on to Salamon, Tailmon's Child form.

"The worlds are threatening to collide." A new, quiet voice said. The brunette turned around to face a colbalt hair child with an unsure expression. He looked as young as his sister and wore a purple t-shirt with khaki shorts and green shoes.

Taichi stared at the kid for a moment, making him look away shyly. "Who are you?" He managed to ask the child.

"Ke- Ken Ichijouji…" His voice was so soft that you would think it was the wind that spoke.

"But, what are you? How do you know all of this? Do you even know who we are?" He glanced over his shoulders at the rest of the Chosen who were also exchanging looks and conversing what this could mean.

"I thought there were only 8 Chosen Children?" Jyou said confused with his hand on his chin.

"Gennai has been wrong, I mean, look at what happened with Hikari." Koushirou spoke up.

"But why are we finding this out now? Do we need that much help for this new threat?" Mimi said worriedly holding her hands together.

The little boy, Ken Ichijouji was glancing nervously around at everyone. He wanted to speak, but seemed afraid too.

"Everyone, please calm down. We are scaring him." Sora's kind voice cut through the commotion.

"I'm sorry… My big brother told me I should never talk unless I'm spoken to…" Ken's eyes were looking at the ground. He looked over his shoulder and spoke to another figure, but it was too quiet to hear.

A green catipillar with two antennas, and purple feet came from behind the boy. The others let out a gasp of surprise. "I'm Wormmon. As some of you guessed, Ken is another Chosen Child. I'm sorry we are so late, but we live in an area called Tamachi that is a little of ways away." Wormmon looked up to Ken, who smiled back. It was a sweet smile that could make any bad day a good one. He reached into his pocket and brought out his Digivice.

"As Wormmon said, I am a Chosen Child. I am sorry it took me so long to get here. It seems I caused you trouble." His smile disappeared and his gaze turned back to the ground.

"Please don't blame yourself." Hikari spoke up, approaching the child. "It was hard for most of us to get back together after being separated." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Takeru approached Ken as well taking his other side. "I live further away too. I don't think I could have gotten across the bay without my friends. But we are sure glad you finally came. The more friends, the better." The blond smiled.

Ken looked up at both Hikari and Takeru and smiled. "Thank you." His voice still as soft as when they first met.

Everyone did quick introductions before it was time to set off. They held out their Digivices as a rainbow show of beams connected Earth to the Digital World. They said their goodbye's to their parents as they disappeared from Earth. Taichi wondered though, why Ken's parents weren't there too…

Just like the first time they came to the Digital World, they fell through a wave of data and before they knew it were in the place they called home for so many months.

The Digital World was different though, it looked distorted and dark. Well, it was always a bit distorted, but even more so now. _What happened while we were gone…?_

_Ken Ichijouji_

The colbalt hair child slowly opened up his deep blue eyes. His head hurt really badly and there was a heavy weight on his torso. He slowly lifted his head to look down to see Hikari had landed on him. _Thank goodness. I wouldn't have wanted someone else to get hurt._

"Hikari-chan, are you alright?" He said softly helping her sit up.

The girl let out a small moan, but smiled. "I'm fine, Ken-kun. Thanks to you." She looked at him with her amber eyes.

Ken smiled back. He quickly remembered what happened. "Where's Wormmon?" He asked in a panic, looking around in a frantic.

"Ken-chan, don't worry, I'm right here." His partner said gently behind him. "I wanted to make sure you landed softly." Wormmon smiled kindly at them both.

"Wormmon. I'm glad you are OK." He embraced his partner. "He looked up at the sky and saw Earth. Looking around, he wondered why everything seemed so gloomy… The others were wondering the same.

They would soon find out it seemed. A lot of huge battles were a head of them. What would happen, he didn't know. But he was sure happy Wormmon was by his side.


	2. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

_I'm sorry_

_Ken Ichijouji_

Ken shifted nervously watching over his sick friend, Hikari. Takeru was on the other side of the bed asleep. But he himself couldn't sleep because sad thoughts plagued his mind. The air around him was cold and damp and it made him shiver. He had Wormmon snuggled against his chest for warmth. The Digimon was currently sound asleep as well.

Since coming to the Digital World, many bad things had happened. They lost a lot of friends to the Dark Masters that were targeting them. He wondered what the Chosen Children had done to deserve such cruelty. Innocent Digimon had died and conflicts caused their friends separate. Taichi and Yamato got into a fight and their Digimon almost killed each other. During the fight, Hikari had been possessed by some unjown entity. After learning the truth of why they were chosen, Yamato decided to go his own way for a while, to find himself. Mimi left because she was tired of all of this fighting and Jou went with her as a guardian, which left Taichi, Sora, Koushirou, Takeru, Hikari, and himself. But to make matters worse, Hikari's cold came back.

It was probably his fault. No, it definitely was. He should have been more observant and looking after everyone else. Just like his brother told him, he was never good enough and always causing trouble. It was very hot and humid where they had been traveling at the time. He should have known it'd irritate Hikari's immune system after just recovering from a cold the first time.

They had gotten separated again, when a Digimon named Mugendramon, attacked. They were in search of medicine for Hikari. Koushirou and Taichi were out looking while the three of them stayed with Hikari to protect her. Mugendramon somehow found where they were and attacked the area they were in. Although managing to get out of the area in time, the attacks caused them to fall into a pit which landed them in the sewers. For right now, it was just Takeru, Hikari, and himself, Sora was there too, but she went looking for Taichi and Koushirou.

"I'm sorry…" He barely said above a whisper, his eyes growing dark. "This is my fault. It always is." He placed his forehead on Wormmon's, hiding his face.

A droplet of rain fell on to Hikari's face. Her eyes winced and she slowly opened. "Don't blame yourself, Ken-kun." She said softly. "It's mine for being such a burden." Her eyes were sad as his.

"I'm the one who's a burden…" His gaze went to the floor.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Ken-kun, Hikari-chan! Sometimes things just happen that we can't control. We can only hope things get better." Takeru said reassuringly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Takeru was always so hopeful, Ken wished he could be more like him. It always seemed like Ken was second best, no matter what it was in. To his brother or to Takeru….

Hikari slowly sat up, with the help of him, Takeru, and Tailmon, she was on her feet again "I feel much better now. Thank you." Hikari smiled at them both.

"I'm so glad." Takeru beamed.

Ken nodded. His Digivice started to beep. Bringing it to his face, he noticed a dot that was in their vicinity. He gazed at it curiously. The dot flashed repeatedly, as if it was trying to tell him something.

"I wonder why it's beeping. Is something nearby?" Hikari looked at it wondering about what the dot could mean.

Takeru eyes lit up. "It very well could be something of Ken-kun's, Hikari-chan! That's how us seven found our crests!"

Tailmon nodded. "And how we used the crest to look for the Digivice of the 8th child. The reaction!"

The two of them smiled in excitement. Ken wondered if something could really belong to him. After all, the Digivice was his brother's.

The trio wondered a little ways to find the object that appeared on Ken's Digivice. They left a note for Sora so she would not worry and they would be right back. The closer they got to whatever was causing the reaction, the more the dot flashed. They finally came across a short, dead-end hall way off to the right of the main wall. Engraved in the stone was a symbol that looked like a ball inside of a Y shape pattern. Ken held up his Digivice and it glowed a soft purple color. They stared in awe as the wall shrunk to a small rectangle and floated in to Ken's hand.

"What… Is this?" He stared at it wide eyed. He wasn't sure what to think, it clearly came to him. Was it really his?

"It's a crest!" The other two chimed happily.

They all examined it in awe. Tailmon leaned closer to get a better look.

"I think I've seen this before." She said sternly. Everyone turned their heads to her. "In Vamdemon's Castle there was something about a 9th crest, but I never paid much attention to it. It was never that important, only the crest of Light is what caused a threat to him." Her face turned hard.

"What is its meaning then, Tailmon?" Patamon spoke up breaking trance.

"Kindness." She looked up to Ken. "The crest of Kindness."

"Ken-chan!" Wormmon beamed. "That fits you perfectly!"

Ken looked at them horrified. "No, it doesn't! I'm a terrible person!" He tightened his grip on the crest in a fist. "My big brother said so… He said I was a terrible person because I always bothered other people's things." His expression turned painful. "Before I left, I told him I wish he'd disappear because he always got first. Osamu nii-san was always better than me in everything. He's a genius in school and a sports expert… I'm nothing." He let his arms hang at his side, tears forming in his eyes. "He just retorted I was jealous and no one would miss me when I was gone." The boy sobbed into his arm.

Wormmon clung to Ken's leg. "Ken-chan. You can't torture yourself. You are someone, you are the kind Ken-chan I've always loved! That's all I need. That's all we all need." He rested his green head on Ken's abdomen, Ken returned the hug.

"Ken-kun, I'm sorry your brother was so mean to you. But I can tell you this. I know they care about you. No matter how much you feel like you've drifted away from your family, they still love you a lot." Takeru put a hand on Ken's shoulder, tears were in his eyes as well.

Hikari nodded. "It's as Takeru-kun said, even if you do think your family doesn't love you, they do. They just have an odd way of showing it. When we return home, you can apologize then, OK?" She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Even though I stole his Digivice?" He sniffed, wiping his nose on his shirt sleeve.

"It can't be his Digivice, Ken-kun." Hikari said softly, smiling at Tailmon.

Tailmon and Takeru nodded. "The Digivice only reacts to its owner. That's how we found Hikari." Tailmon explained, giving her partner a smile.

"It's true, Ken-chan. I knew when we first met that you and I were meant to be together. I didn't even need a Digivice to tell me that." Wormmon said happily.

Ken choked back more tears and held onto Wormmon. He nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Wormmon. Thank you, everyone." He choked out.


	3. Ken's new friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. For those who are wondering if there is more past Adventure for this tory…. You'll just have to wait and see. ;)

I'm Sorry(2)

_Ken Ichijouji_

As they returned to the area to meet up with Sora, Ken began to remember how he met Wormmon in the first place. Takeru and Hikari were chatting a little ahead of him and Wormmon was skittering by his side. It was a hot August day… Only a few days prior, but it felt forever ago. So much had happened.

_August 1__st_

Ken was enjoying himself on the balcony outside of his brother's room. He was playing with a ball while his brother was in the room studying. It seemed like Osamu-niisan was always doing school work, his brother never had time for him.

Laughing joyously he suddenly heard a loud bang inside the apartment. He stopped for a moment and glanced inside the room. It was Osamu, he had slammed his book on the desk and was angrily walking towards him.

"Ken! How many times have I told you to stop bothering me when I'm studying?!" He seethed.

Ken took a step back, hurt by his brother's mean expression. "But I-" he started off before being cut off by his brother slapping the ball out of his hands.

"Enough excuses!" He roared. "Now leave this room! You can play your stupid, childish games in your own room!" He growled.

The younger colbalt chosen looked at the ground, obviously sad. "But, I wanted to be with you…"

"I said enough excuses!" The older boy screamed, bringing his arm down for another attack.

But it was stopped by a blinding beam of light that shot out of the sky. Both stepped back in shock and putting their arms up to shield the bright light. Once it dimmed, both looked to see a floating device in some sort of bubble floating between them. Before Ken could reach it, Osamu snatched it from his grasp.

"It's mine." He growled, stomping back into his room. He promptly put into his desk drawer and slammed it. "You better not touch it, either." Osamu warned with a deathly glare.

Ken shrank back, but ultimately listened to his brother and went to his room, alone. He always felt alone. His brother was always the smart one, better than him. His parents obviously favored his brother over him. Ken began to cry on his bed.

"Why does no one like me?" He sobbed into his pillow. "I try to be nice, but I always end up being wrong."

Later that night after dinner, his interest got the better of him when he snuck into his brother's room just to see what the device looked like. That's all. He wouldn't be a bad person for looking at it, right? His brother always told him he was a bad kid because he was always touching other people's things.

The young boy crept quietly into the room. Even though his brother was out running errands, the young boy was still scared to be caught. Slowly opening the drawer, he gazed at awe at the object. It was a grey oval like shape with a few buttons, a small, green screen, and a black antenna. Something compelled him to touch it, which he did. It glowed brightly at the even slightest touch. Grasping the device in his hand, he held up to his face, doing so made the computer screen in the background glow brightly.

Ken let out a shout as the light engulfed the room. The light disappeared revealing a green creature in a cacoon. The thing's long, green antenna's twitched with curiosity. Ken stared back in awe.

"Who are you?" He meant to say coolly, but sounded very scared.

"My name's Minomon! It's a pleasure to meet you. You are?" The little guy said happily. Something was happy to see him, the boy couldn't believe it.

"Ken. Ken Ichijouji." He choked out reaching down to hug the creature. "I'm so happy to meet you."

Minomon smiled. "Me, too."

That night things changed. Ken brought the little Digimon back to his room where he explained what he was and what this all meant. Osamu had come back and didn't even notice Ken went into his room. In fact, Ken could have sworn his brother had completely forgotten about the day's events. That didn't matter to him. He now had someone he could call a friend.

_August 3__rd_

It had been almost two days and the fog at Tokyo bay hadn't let up. It was still as thick as ever and Ken realized he had to do something.

Minomon had evolved into a bigger creature named Wormmon. Other Digimon that were attacking the Tamachi area had forced Wormmon to evolve to Stingmon. Ken couldn't believe someone had done everything they could to protect him from danger. He thanked Stingmon for his friendship.

The young boy had tried to leave the day before to go to Tokyo. It was only a train ride away after all. But his parents wouldn't let him.

"Wormmon, we need to go, don't we? Other Digimon are hurting people. We can't just sit here." Ken looked worriedly at the TV in his room.

"I am with you, Ken-chan. I'm ready when you are." The green Digimon looked to his partner with a determined look.

"But I can't go without my parents' permission…" Ken sulked.

"Ken-chan…" Wormmon wanted to say more, but kept quiet.

Ken had tried to explain to his parents he had to be there to help his other friends. His parents were shocked to hear him even mention friends, let alone those that were all the way out in Tokyo they had never met. Osamu on the other hand refused to believe Ken would have friends in that area. His brother knew Ken hardly had any friends here in Tamachi even.

Ken hands were balled into fists as he stared at the TV in his room. It was a hard decision he had to make. Make his family worry? Or leave people to be in further danger? The young cobalt finally resolved with an answer.

"Wormmon, can you evolve?" Ken suddenly asked. His voice quivered a little, looking to his partner.

"If you want me to, I can and I will." Wormmon looked to him with a kind expression.

"I want to protect those people, even if I am weak. You said I was a Chosen Child and it was my destiny to protect both worlds… So, I have to go." His expression went back and forth to unsure to determined. He was worried about the other Chosen that were there, but he was also worried his parents would worry and his brother would only hate him more…

"Ken-chan, I am your partner. I'll stand by your side no matter what!" Wormmon clung to his arm.

"Wormmon…" Ken smiled hugging him. "Thank you."

The two of them left the apartment. It was around lunch time, they would probably be there in a few hours. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

"Ken, what are you doing?!" His brother's voice came from behind him. Ken looked at him to see he was angry. "Didn't mom and dad already say you can't go out? You never listen!"

"Onii-san, I have to go! They need me!" Ken cried.

His brother took a moment to register the scene in front of him. He must have just realized Wormmon was there, because he looked down in shock. "What is that thing?"

"He's not a "thing"! He's my friend, Wormmon! We have to help our friends!" Ken's Digivice shone brightly, as did Wormmon.

Wormmon evolve….Stingmon!

"What?!" His brother's voice was barely audible. "Don't be ridiculous, Ken! No one would need or want your help!" He barked, his eyes showing rage.

"I hate you, Onii-san!" Ken yelled after getting onto Stingmon. "All you ever do is yell at me and tell me I'm bad! I wish you didn't exist, then mom and dad would love me more!" Ken said angrily, his body shaking.

Osamu was silent for a moment before balling his hands into fists. "You are just jealous! I'm better than you are and always will be! You are nothing! Useless! No one will miss you when you are gone!" Osamu yelled.

Ken just turned around with tears in his eyes. It hurt so much. "Let's go, Stingmon." He choked through his tears. He would prove to his brother, to everyone that he could be something. He would go to Tokyo and help him friends. His comrades, the Chosen Children.

They had made it to Tokyo only to find the battle ended without him. He was a little hurt from that, but now he was with good friends. He hoped now he could show he was useful and cared very much about them. He couldn't imagine him or Wormmon going through the pain most of them had endured in the Digital World. It would have torn him apart. Luckily, they managed to stay together, and hoped they would pull through, just like Takeru said.

He didn't realize he had been crying and quickly wiped away his tears. They finally met up with Sora and Piyomon.

"Where did you three go?" Sora asked anxiously. "I was getting worried." She frowned at them.

"Sorry, Sora-san. But we found something of Ken's!" Takeru said enthusiastically.

"Show her, Ken-kun." Hikari put a hand on his shoulder.

Ken nodded and brought out the crest. It slightly shone a light purple in his hand.

"Another crest?" Sora said in surprise. "I guess I can't be too shocked since Gennai forgot to mention an 8th and 9th Chosen Child…" she rubbed the back of her head. "Anyway, congratulations Ken-kun. Now Wormmon can reach Perfect level." She smiled.

"Perfect, huh…" Ken's eyes widened in wonder. What could Wormmon look like if he reached Perfect… He and Takeru were now the only two who hadn't reached that level.

"C'mon. let's go and find Onii-chan and Koushirou-san." Hikari grabbed Ken's hand, leading him to the way they came. "I bet if we used that passage that opened up, we can find them." She said happily.

Sora and Takeru followed hoping they would find the other two. Ken hoped they all could find each other again…


	4. Scared

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Sorry it took so long to update. I got lazy. Lol; Here's another chapter. 3

_Scared_

_Hikari Yagami_

Clutching Takeru's hand she ran as fast as she could from Piemon, their strongest, and hopefully last enemy. She looked over her shoulder to see if Sora and Ken were still behind her.

_Good, they are. _

But she still couldn't help but to be scared. Scared for her friends and her brother. All the others had been taken captive and turned into key chains. Even Tailmon had fallen victim to his tricks. Piyomon and Wormmon tried to hold the clown back, but it was no good. Only Patamon remained to protect them. They reached a door. Fear and relief washed over her. Relief that maybe they could escape, and fear that it was a dead end.

"Takeru-kun," Sora grabbed hold of the younger blond's shoulders. He was obviously scared, but doing his best to keep hope alive. "You have to promise you'll protect Hikari-chan, OK?" The red head was obviously as scared as she was. But somehow through all of this, Takeru could put on a brave face.

_How can he be so brave? We may never get to see our parents or our brothers again!_

Takeru nodded and turned to Hikari. "I will protect Hikari." He said with a brave smile. "C'mon, Ken, Hikari-chan!" He was still holding her hand while they ran to the door, but Sora nor Ken followed.

"No!" She screamed turning around. "Sora-san! Ken-kun!" Hikari cried, her amber eyes filling with tears. Her friends were engulfed in a white cloth, Piemon was approaching them with a dangerous smirk.

"Takeru, I'm scared." Her voice shook as she cried.

"Don't worry, Hikari-chan. I'll protect you and we'll get out of here. I promise." The blond squeezed her hand as they went through the doors. They walked onto an outer balcony. It was a dead end, just as she feared. Patamon was the only Digimon they had left to protect them, but even he couldn't battle against him alone.

They came across a barrel that had a pile of rope in it. It was coiled at the bottom with nothing else in it.

"See? Now we can climb down from the ledge." He said giving her a smile. "I want you to climb first, OK?" He reached into the barrel to take out the rope, but it acted on its own and went up into the air.

"But, I can't." Her voice shook. "I don't want to lose you too." She finally said. The brunette always kept her true feelings bottled up inside of her and never told anyone. But since this might be the last time she would see him…

"You won't. I'll even give you this." Takeru reached up and took off his green hat. "This hat means a lot to me. Because of the time here in the Digital World I had with my brother. So, this hat has everyone's feelings in it! That's why you can't give up hope." He placed it on her head. "Everyone is with us, Hikari-chan. I promise you that." He smiled.

Hikari took a big breath and let it out. "Ok." She forced out. "But never let go. OK?" Her eyes flickered with fear as she took the rope.

"I won't." He smiled back at her. His blues eyes sparkled with hope and determination.

She climbed as quickly as she could as Piemon was getting closer and closer. She would look down occasionally to make sure Takeru was still there. He was, just as he promised. The end of the rope was nearing and she hoped it meant a safe place. But before her hand could reach it, the rope broke from Piemon's knife.

She screamed as the rope rocked back and forth. "Takeru-kun!" She screamed as she saw him fall from the rope. Her free hand reached to grab his.

"No, Hikari. Keep climbing!" Takeru said desperately.

"No, I won't let go!" She cried. They were so close to safety. To something other than this nightmare. She didn't want to go without him.

The rope gave and now they were both air borne. Falling to their deaths. They cried each other's names as they got separated. She squeezed her eyes shut as she quickly was plummeting.

_Onii-chan… Tailmon… Save me!_

There was a bright yellow glow from above her. She opened her eyes to see Takeru's crest shining. "Takeru!" she cried happily. She must have not realized it, but Angemon had been trying to fight off Piemon, it was only now she noticed him glowing, evolving.

"HolyAngemon!" She heard the Digimon yell defiantly. The Digimon came swooping up to her to catch her and Takeru just in time. Once safely in the Digimon's arms, she couldn't help but to hug her blond friend. He had saved her, just like he promised.

On the ground she stood close to Takeru as HolyAngemon battled the joker Digimon.

"Go, HolyAngemon!" Takeru cheered as the angel landed another blow making the Digimon fall back.

HolyAngemon got a hold of all the keychains. "Now we restore everyone!" Hikari cheered.

"Yeah!" Takeru nodded.

"Holy Disinfection!" HolyAngemon called out as the keychains were restored to their lively forms.

"Onii-chan!" She and Takeru cried running to their brothers. She was relieved everything ended up OK. Takeru was right. She could never lose faith in him.

"Hikari-chan! Takeru!" Ken ran up to them. "I'm so glad you guys are OK." He smiled.

Hikari returned his kind smile with one of her own. "Me, too. You were so brave staying behind with Sora."

The cobalt hair Chosen Child blushed. "Thanks." He said quietly. She giggled in response.

She really had the best friends she could count on. It couldn't be any other way. Having them by her side, she knew everything would be all right in the end.


	5. For a New Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Digimon so I could make another series. I mean, I do not own Digimon. Thanks for the reviews you guys! The critiques are great too. They gave me more ideas to add to this chapter. Please, be sure to review! This is a series of one shots. The main story will start after this one does. So, keep reading. ;)

For a New Tomorrow

_Ken Ichijouji_

The cobalt Chosen couldn't believe the sight in front of him. They were battling Apocalymon, hopefully the last enemy. Gennai said it was anyway. Ken hoped so. Because they were giving it their all. Two Ultimates, six Perfect, and one Adult. He hoped that Stingmon could keep up with the others, he never did reach Perfect before this battle. Ken was all right with that. His Digimon partner was strong all the same.

After finding out just a moment ago they never needed their physical crests in the first place for their Digimon to evolve is what kept his hope alive. One day Stingmon could still evolve. And now, they were giving their last attack.

"GO FOR IT!" He shouted with his friends. Adrenaline ran through his blood. "FINISH HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL, STINGMON!" He cheered as the final blows landed.

Apocalymon yelled in anguish as it denigrated. "I won't go down alone!" He roared as he self destructed as his last attempt to destroy them

Was this really it? At first there were cries of despair. But it quickly changed. It wasn't the end!

"We've all come this far, we can't say good bye now!" Ken shouted along with his friends. "There is still tomorrow after all!"

With that, the lights shot from their Digivices and contained Apocalymon in a box that diffused the explosion. Ken stared in amazement at the scene. They had won. They really had won.

He looked to Hikari and Takeru that were next to him. "We did it!" He cheered and they cheered in response.

In the midst of their celebrating no one noticed that the Darkness had completely disappeared.

_I refuse to fall_

A deep raspy voice filled their ears. _I will take my queen._

Time seemed to freeze as one of Apocalymon's claws appeared out of the Darkness and grabbed Hikari from his and Takeru's grasp. Both looked horrified as their friend was dragged away screaming for her brother and friends.

"Hikari!" Tailmon and Taichi screamed in horror. They both ran as fast as they could to reach her, but it was no use. It was all happening so fast.

"Onii-chan! Tailmon! Save me!" Hikari cried in terror. The two ran for her, but it was too late. The dark space they were in disappeared and they were now presently in a forest.

"Hikari! Hikari!" Taichi sobbed punching the ground.

Ken was still very much frozen. Was this his fault again? If he had a better grip on Hikari, then… She would still be here. But she wasn't, and that fact ate at him.

"Hikari!" Tailmon wailed. She looked around as if she'd walk out of the bushes somewhere.

"There has to be a way to get to her!" Taichi yelled. He walked over to Yamato and grabbed the equally torn blond by the shoulders. "You were saying you guys were in a dark mass before, right? How did you get there? How do we get there?!" He shook the blond. "Answer me!" He cried desperately.

Yamato pushed the brunette away. "I don't know!" He yelled, tears forming in his eyes. "I have no idea, Taichi!" He cried.

Takeru sat on the ground crying, Ken went over and hugged his friend. "Don't cry Takeru, we just have to hope things are all right in the end, right?" He said through his tears reciting what Takeru said many times to him.

Takeru nodded through his own tears. Sora was comforting a panicking Mimi and Koushirou along with Jou had no idea how to react. For a moment all seemed fine, and their friend just suddenly…. Disappears. Gone. To somewhere they had no way of getting to. No way of knowing if she'd be OK.

Taichi and Yamato both fell to their knees. Tailmon stood still where Hikari had disappeared from. She said nothing, just silent, like a statue.

"My fellow Chosen Children." An older man came from the trees. "I have some unfortunate news to add to your disappearance of your friend. Do not worry about her, for I have sent agents out to investigate this matter."

"Old man, where did they take her? What was it even? What even took her?!" Taichi yelled with his hands balled into fists. "I want answers!"

"I do not know." He said solemnly.

"You never do." Taichi said bitterly under his breath.

"Taichi-san, please don't say that. Gennai-san is doing his best. We all are." Koushirou reasoned.

"So, what do you expect us to do now? Just go home like nothing happened?!" Taichi hissed at them both.

Koushirou looked down. "I don't know."

"Nobody knows anything around here!" He screamed tearing away from the group. He went over to a tree and took his anger out on it.

The team was quiet at this point. They felt hopeless. Helpless that there was nothing they could do.

"We will find her." Tailmon finally broke the silence. "Just like before, we will find her." Her body shook. "I waited years and years for Hikari. I could do it then, I can do it now. She found me, and now I'll find her. I'll save her from the grasps of evil." Tailmon turned around with tears streaming down her face. In her hand was Hikari's yellow scarf. It must have fallen off when she was yanked away.

"Tailmon…" They all gave her a sad look.

"I'm sorry to cut this short. But this news is rather urgent." Gennai cut in. "The gate back to the real world is closing. You must hurry to return home." His tone was very sad as he spoke.

"We can still look for her, right? Because a few months here is only a few seconds on earth." Taichi choked out, his fists red from punching the tree.

Gennai slowly shook his head. "I am sorry to say when Apocalymon was defeated, the world's times synched." His directed his gaze at the sky. "You will have to say your good byes." He then walked back into the forest and disappeared.

The group looked to their Digimon. They didn't want to say good bye. But they had to. Everyone went their own way to say their farewell.

Ken was in the forest with Wormmon. It was a peaceful setting just for them.

"I can't believe how much we've been with each other." The young boy started. Wormmon sat in his lap. "After finding out you were a virus Digimon, I thought you were a bad guy. But I found out you weren't. It relieved me more knowing there were Digimon that the others had befriended that were virus types, but were good guys. Like Sukamon and Ogremon. Even if he doesn't want to admit it." He let out a little laugh.

Wormmon nodded. "I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to protect you because I was only at Adult level. But that wasn't the case. Our bonds were enough. We sure learned a lot, huh.

Ken nodded. "I still don't know why I was chosen or how. But I guess we'll find out eventually. I guess it's like Gennai-san to not know a lot of things… Must be an old person thing." Ken and Wormmon laughed.

"Wormmon. I don't want to say good bye, I never want to be separated from you. I can't imagine being without you." He buried his face into his partner's head.

"Ken-chan," his partner closed his eyes happily. "You are and always be my kind Ken-chan. I know you will be fine back in Japan because you have a ton of great friends to be by your side." He looked up into Ken's eyes. "You are not alone or useless, no matter what your brother or anyone else says. What we have is real, and you are an amazing person. I'm sure we will meet again." He rested his head on Ken's shoulder.

"Wormmon." Ken sobbed and hugged his partner tightly. "Yeah, we will meet again. Definitely."

After everyone said their tearful goodbyes, it was time to set off. They all piled into the train car that would take them back to Japan.

"Tailmon, what will you do?" Ken asked worried for her.

"I will look for Hikari as I said." She looked to the other Digimon. She now wore Hikari's scarf around her own neck. "Alone. I want the rest of you to stay together in case the others are ever summoned again. "

The other Digimon wanted to protest. "No buts about it!" She said sternly giving them a scary glare. "I've been on my own before. I'll be fine." She looked to the other Chosen. "I will be fine, and I'll definitely bring Hikari back." She said reassuringly.

"Tailmon…" Taichi gave the Digimon a sorry look. "I wish you the best of luck."

Tailmon nodded as the train car set off into the sky back to Japan. This ended their adventure in the Digital World. Hopefully for now. Hikari would be fine where ever she was. He knew she was a strong person and they'd definitely find her.


	6. Back to home

A/N: Wonder how much it costs to buy a whole franchise… Too much! I don't own Digimon.

Back to the Norm.

_Ken Ichijouji_

With reluctance, Ken stepped off the trolley. After saying good bye to the Digimon, probably forever, he still didn't want to leave. All the others were the same, standing around him as they watched the trolley disappear into the sky. The Digital World disappeared from view, leaving a clear night sky.

"Taichi!" A woman's voice tore through his thoughts. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brunette friend cringe, tears quickly building up in his eyes. How was he supposed to tell his parents Hikari was gone? He wondered how Taichi's parents would even begin to understand what they had seen. Ken didn't understand what he had seen either.

Taichi's mother wrapped her arms around him. "Taichi! I'm so glad you are OK! We were so worried about you seeing that terrifying thing in the sky." She sobbed. The older woman looked around and faced Taichi. "Where's Hikari? Where's your sister?" She cried. "Hikari?"

His mom looked in between the kids as if she might be playing hide and seek. Everyone had their faces covered. No one could say anything. "Hikari! Where are you?!" She shouted frantically looking around. "Why is she not here?!" She grabbed Taichi and shook him. "Why didn't you protect her?! You promised!" She cried hysterically. Yuuko buried her face into her son's chest crying.

Taichi let out a sob. "She's gone." He said desperately trying to talk through his tears. "She was taken by something and we can't get to her." He said shaking. "We… can't save her… Or do anything!"

"The Darkness took her." Takeru cried. "The Darkness took Hikari-chan." His blond friend was just as distraught as Taichi. Was something else bothering him?

"I'm sorry, Mom. I couldn't protect her." He cried into her shoulder.

"No!" She cried in horror. "Hikari! My baby!" She fell to her knees still clutching to Taichi's shirt.

The group burst into tears. He collapsed onto the ground as all the other parents ran to their children. His parents had not come. Nor his brother. He really didn't think about it at the moment. The main concern was that at least everyone else was safe.

The cobalt Chosen Child made his way over to Takeru who was in the arms of his mom and dad along with Yamato. He rested his head against Takeru's shoulder, and to his surprise, Takeru's mom brought him into the embrace.

"I'm glad you are safe." She sobbed. "It must have been so scary to have traveled here alone." She brought him into a tighter hug.

He shook his head. "I had my friends." He sniffled. "My precious friends." He cried wrapping his arms around Takeru and Yamato.

"Mom, I'm so sorry I made you worry." He heard Sora cry. "I love you so much." She had her arms wrapped around her daughter in a warm embrace.

"I love you too, Sora." Her warm reply came. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Oh, Sora." Her mom said softly. "You never did anything wrong." She hugged Sora tighter.

"I don't know what I want to be yet. But I know that I can't bear to see people suffer." Jou forced out. He held his older brother in an embrace.

"You always have time." Shin replied in a shaky voice.

"Mom and Dad. I love you." Koushirou mumbled into his parents shoulders. "Always."

"Oh, Koushirou!" His mom cried.

Everyone was so shaken up that it seemed like time had stayed still. They were all in an embrace for so long. It seemed like all was broken, could they be fixed? Could anything fix this?

With time, the others pleaded to go home. To get away from this area. They had landed in the area that the others fought VenomVamdemon. It was like a memento what tragedy had happened. They all wanted to get away.

Koushirou was the first to leave, then Mimi, Taichi, Sora, and Jou. That left him with Yamato and Takeru. Sora and Taichi left in a tight hug. The girl was doing her best to comfort the other.

"Onii-chan, you should go too." Takeru said in a monotone voice. His eyes were red from the tears and his voice raw from crying.

"I want to make sure you get home OK, Takeru." The blond said with worry in his eyes.

"I'll be fine. Mom and I can get home just fine." The young boy didn't make eye contact.

"That's not what I mean…" The older blond looked away.

"I know what you mean, Onii-chan." He gave him a hug.

"I should go too." Ken said quietly.

"I'll go with you, then." Takeru took his hand. "I don't want you to be alone."

"Takeru-kun…" His eyes sparkled.

"Then why don't we all go together?" Yamato's dad suggested. "Then everyone wins."

All three of them stayed silent. "Fine." Takeru said. "Where do you live, Ken-kun?"

His voice was caught in his throat. "Tamachi… I live pretty far away." He looked away. "I'm sorry for being a burden."

"You are not a burden." Takeru slipped an arm around his neck. "You are our friend after all."

Ken nodded and wrapped an arm around the others waist.

"Tamachi is only a train ride away." Yamato's dad commented counting his money. "It won't be long at all."

Ken nodded. "Thank you." He gave them a small smile.

They went to the station and boarded the train. After a while, the others fell asleep, except for him and Takeru.

"Takeru-kun, is there something you are not telling me?" The cobalt looked to his blond friend but quickly looked away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry… It just looked like…"

"Something else was bothering me?" Takeru finished his sentence. The other had read his mind.

Ken gave a small nod and gripped his tan shorts.

"I made a promise with Hikari-chan. No one else knows about this except Patamon. It was when we were fighting Piemon." Anger flashed in his light blue eyes. "We had reached this balcony area that had a rope that went into the air. Hikari-chan was scared and I promised her."

He choked back his tears. "I promised I would always protect her and be there for her no matter what. I gave her my hat, as a sign we were all with her." He wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

"To go along with Sora-san had said." He sobbed, his sleeve covering his eyes. "I failed to keep her promise. Hikari-chan's gone and it's my entire fault."

Ken shook his head. "No, it's my fault too. I should have kept a better grip on her. But I was too weak and she slipped from my fingers." He held on to the other boy's arm. "I couldn't protect her either, and I was right there!" He cried softly.

Both cried onto each other's shoulder in an embrace. "We both failed her, Ken-kun." The blond choked out. "She'll never forgive us."

Ken buried his face deeper into the other's shoulder. The holder of Hope had lost his Hope. He wasn't sure what would happen. But Ken still knew they'd find Hikari someday. Right?

After arriving at Tamachi, the walk home from the station was a quiet one. No one had anything to say as they approached his apartment. The atmosphere was sad and sullen.

"I'm home." Ken said quietly entering the apartment. Takeru and Yamato stayed at the door. Three sets of footsteps could be heard running in their direction.

"Oh, Ken-chan!" His mother cried throwing herself on him "I was so worried about you!" She cried.

"Where did you go, Ken?!" His dad demanded. His face was a mixture of worry and anger.

"Ken, I'm so glad you are OK. After seeing what happened…" His brother's voice cut in. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. That device was obviously yours and I showed so much disrespect towards you." Osamu leaned down to hug his brother.

"It's OK Nii-san." Ken said softly. He couldn't believe his brother was actually apologizing to him. That hardly ever happened. "I'm sorry I yelled at you too. I'm glad you are my brother." They exchanged small smiles.  
"I'm so glad you are OK. I don't think I could ever forgive myself if anything were to happen to you. After seeing that battle in the sky, I wondered how my little brother could ever be brave enough to stand up to that." Osamu gripped the younger boy's shoulders reassuringly.

Ken gave small smile. "I had help. I had wonderful friends to back me up." He glanced at Takeru who nodded.

Takeru and Yamato looked to each other with small smiles too. "I'm glad you are reunited, Ken-kun." The youngest blond patted him on the back.

They exchanged proper introduction and began to say their goodbyes. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." The two youngest boys waved to each other.

Time began to pass by. Days, weeks, months moved past as March finally came around. The family had decided to go on vacation to celebrate Osamu's amazing test scores.

Not a lot had changed. Things seemed to be looking up in the household, but it started to go back to normal. He still saw Takeru and the others from time to time. Wounds were slowly healing, but it wasn't what it used to be.

He had gotten word that Takeru, Yamato, Koushirou, and Taichi had fought some Digimon that was invading the internet. He hoped that meant there were leads for Hikari's whereabouts. But there were none. Gennai had searched the Digital World for human signals. None could be found.

It was finally May when they got a shocking bit of news.

"We are going back to the Digital World?" Ken gasped, a big smile spread across his face. "Then we can see our Digimon again!"

"Yeah, and maybe find Hikari-chan!" Takeru's enthusiastic voice came through the other end of the phone.

"How are we getting there?" He looked at the wall puzzled.

"Koushirou-san says we can use the computers now. Like how Onii-chan and Taichi-san went through the computers during the Diaboromon fight." Takeru explained.

"Oh." Ken clutched his Digivice. "That makes it a lot easier than falling from the sky."

Takeru laughed. "Doesn't it?" They both laughed.

Ken rushed to his room, but went to the living room to let his parents and brother he was leaving. "Guys, I'm going to the Digital World. But I'll be back in a few hours, OK?" He said coming around the corner. But they were too busy fawning over Osamu's science project to notice him. He frowned a little and went back to his room regardless.

He held up his Digivice to the computer. He wasn't sure what to say, but it let him in anyway. He disappeared in a flash of light.

He landed a bit rougher than he would have liked on the ground. "Ow…" He got up rubbing his butt.

"Ken-chan!" A familiar voice cried. "I've missed you so much!" His Digimon partner cried hugging him hard enough to almost make him fall backwards.

"Wormmon." He smiled tears forming in his eyes. "I've missed you too. You were right, they are great friends.

"I told you." He nuzzled his face into Ken's chest. "You've gotten so big."

Ken blushed rubbing his head. "Yeah…" He held Wormmon close and began to walk towards the open field that Wormmon come running from.

Approaching the field he was greeted by all of the others and their Digimon. Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Koushirou, Jou, and Takeru were all there with their Digimon. He looked around and saw Tailmon was nowhere to be seen. Everyone was happy reuniting with their Digimon that he didn't want say anything to ruin the moment.

_I wonder if Tailmon is all right…._

A familiar older gentleman came up to the group. "Gennai-san!" Koushirou said happily. "It's been a while." He smiled.

"Indeed is had Chosen Children. I have called you all here today because I , no, the Digital World needs your power to strengthen its barrier. It was severely damaged from the Dark Masters as well as other dark Digimon and has had trouble healing."

"Of course old man, whatever you say." Taichi said in an unsure tone.

"We'll be powerful regardless, Taichi." Sora said giving him a smile.

"Thanks, Sora." He returned the smile.

"What about Hikari though? Have you…?" He looked at Gennai with desperate eyes.

Gennai was silent. He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry."

Taichi cringed and covered his face.

"What about Tailmon?" Ken asked. "Is she OK?" He was worried about her being all alone.

"Don't worry. Tailmon's all right. We've heard stories and rumors about her." Patamon reassured him.

Gabumon nodded. "Stories of a lone cat searching for her partner…"

"Looking for allies too, apparently." Piyomon added.

"She might not be here today. But that only means she hasn't giving up." Agumon hugged his human partner and gave the others a smile. "You shouldn't either, Taichi!"

"I know, Agumon. I haven't. I know we'll find her." He seethed.

"Taichi…" Yamato's voice was worrisome and sad.

"Please. I will need your crest power…" Gennai cut in. It was obvious the older gentleman did not want to break the moment.

"But, won't they mean we can't reach Perfect anymore?" Mimi worried clutching Palmon.

Gennai nodded. "Yes, unfortunately. But do not worry. This is for the best."

They exchanged unsure looks, but Gennai hasn't been wrong yet.

They all got in a circle and held onto their shirts where their heart was. He closed his eyes and could see a light purple glow. His crest that he never did activate. Perhaps he wasn't kind after all. Envisioning the light covering the Digital World, the light got smaller and smaller.

He opened his eyes and looked around. The sky seemed brighter and the grass greener. Perhaps it was working. That made him happy. "The world looks brighter. I'm glad." He smiled.

The others nodded. "Let the light find Hikari…" Taichi stared at the sky.

"Young Chosen Children. I am sorry to say you will not be able to reach Perfect level anymore now that you have given your crest power. You can, but it would be very hard. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Gennai-san. We will hopefully not need them in the future." Koushirou smiled. "At least we can get to the Digital World more often now. Only on occasion is seems…" He looked to Tentomon.

"We'll get to see each other more often, Ken-chan. Isn't that great?" His partner broke his thoughts and he smiled.

"Yeah. I'm glad I have such wonderful friends. I don't know what I'd do without you." He buried his face into Wormmon's head.

They said their goodbyes and left. At least this time it wasn't as heartbreaking, because therew was that glimmer of hope they would meet again. When Ken got home, he landed on his floor. He walked into the living room to let his family know he had returned. .

"I'm home, guys." He smiled waving. But they seemed to not notice him.

_Nothing's changed… It's the norm._

He dragged his feet sulking back to his room.

_Sometimes I wish I was an only child…_


	7. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Lost and Found

_Ken Ichijouji_

Ken sat in front of a photo crying. The picture was of his older brother, Osamu. More than a year after the defeat of Apocalymon's and the loss of Hikari Yagami, his brother had been hit by a car. Ken blamed himself for the accident. He wasn't watching where he was going and his big brother pushed him out of the way of a speeding car.

"Osamu nii-san" He cried into his sleeve. "I'm sorry. I wished for you to disappear and now…" He sobbed harder.

"Ken," a reassuring arm laced around his shoulders. "You have to stop blaming yourself for everything. We all have burdens we carry on our shoulders. So, please. Let us share yours." Ken turned to the now 9 year old Takeru Takaishi. His best friend. He had ditched his green bike hat and settled for a fisherman hat now days.

Ken sat on a cushion surrounded by his friends. The funeral service was mainly of adults that had admired the Genius Ichijouji and some classmates of his brother. His friends came to comfort him in his time of need.

"Takeru… I don't know what I'd do without you guy." He turned behind him at his other friends. All except Hikari. Mimi too, but she was in America. She and her parents moved about a month ago. Mimi was kind enough to have condolences sent to his family since she was unable to come to Japan.

It had been a year and nothing had been found about Hikari. They even had to fight Diabolomon across the internet. He wasn't there for that, just Taichi, Yamato, Koushirou and Takeru. He had been on vacation with his family at the time and couldn't help them. They even went to the Digital World to release their crest power to help the barrier, but even then no news on Hikari. Tailmon didn't even come when they arrived. This had worried the Chosen Children, but apparently other Digimon have heard of a lone cat Digimon searching for her human partner.

Ken didn't know what he would do without his friends by his side. Wormmon was right, he wasn't alone. Because he had wonderful people around him to cheer him up. They meant the world to him. They even aided in convincing his parents to move. His mom and dad said it's to get away from where Osamu died and perhaps put the horrible tragedy behind and start anew. But he thought otherwise.

When Ken had arrived back from the Digital World, his brother and parents were worried sick about him. He expected to be yelled at, but was greeted with warm hugs. Osamu had apologized for what he said and had done. It all seemed to go well before Osamu wasn't cold he was, but he still didn't interact with him or want with him. It made him sad that his brother never had time for him.

Takeru gave the boy a warm smile. "That's what friends are for." He brought Ken into a hug.

"I know your brother loved you Ken, I don't think he would have died for you if he didn't." Taichi forced a smile, but pain was still readable in his face. Losing Hikari still hit him hard. He remembered having to tell his parents. They were crushed. Taichi blamed himself time and time again, but Yamato and Sora were there at least to give some sense back and comfort him.

Yamato and Sora brought Taichi into a hug as well. "We'll get through this together. Friends lift each other up, after all." Sora rested her head on Taichi's shoulder. It was obvious she didn't just mean he and his brother, but Taichi and Hikari too. Taichi let out a small sob as his friends brought the brunette in a tighter hug.

The funeral service continued as other people gave their condolences and their good thoughts about the genius Ichijouji. Everyone had nice things to say about Osamu, as they always did. Once the ceremony had ended, his friends still remained.

"You guys can go home." He said staring at the ground, frowning.

Takeru shook his head. "Not without making sure you are OK."

"I know the feeling of losing someone important. Even if it isn't death." Yamato looked at Takeru with a sad expression.

"I know when I found out I was orphaned, I felt like I lost a piece of me because I never got to know my parents. It does leave an empty feeling." Koushirou gave a small smile.

"I think everyone is just trying to say that you shouldn't feel the pain alone. Because we all feel it." Jou explained giving him a sad smile.

Ken smiled with tears in his eyes. "Truly, thank you everyone. I don't know how I'll ever repay you back for such kindness."

"You are our friend, there are no debts." Taichi tried to give a happier smile.

The other nodded in agreement. "So, you be sure to call if you need anything else, OK?" The youngest blond smiled giving him a hug.

"I will." Ken whispered into his shoulder.

That night Ken cried himself to sleep. He really wished he had Wormmon to talk to. "Oh, Worrmon. I need you so bad…" He clutched his grey Digivice in his hand as he slept. Maybe it would somehow bring him to the Digital World, maybe even just for a while. Even though the gates to the Digital World could be accessed from time to time through the computer, it was not open today, or yesterday for that matter.

He had terrible dream that night. One that shook him to the very core. He was reliving his brother's accident…

_Osamu Ichijouji_

"_Hey, Ken? You want to go get some ice cream?" Osamu gave his younger brother a smile and leaned against the door frame to his room. _

_The younger child turned around with wide eyes. "Really? Yes!" He shouted happily getting up from his desk. _

_Osamu needed a break and he felt bad for not playing with Ken sometimes. He was his only brother after all. He looked at Ken's desk to see a drawing of a green worm and smiled to himself. Ken was always drawing his digital friend called Wormmon. Perhaps they would meet again. He knew it'd make Ken happy of course. _

"_Can we get two scoops?" Ken pleaded, taking his hand. _

_The older Ichijouji smiled. "We'll get whatever you want. Just make sure you don't spoil your appetite. Otherwise mom will get mad if you don't eat all of your dinner." He smiled. _

"_Ok!" K en said with a big smile on his face. _

_He felt bad for always being mean to Ken, he really did. He was always busy doing school work and being pressured to do better and that it got on his nerves. Why couldn't he just be a normal kid? He was so envious of his younger brother, always carefree… Instead he was stuck in the façade of being the boy genius Ichijouji. _

_Poor Ken… He never got any praise. Didn't he win the science fair last week? He was sure proud of his younger brother, but his parents sure didn't take notice. They thought him getting asked to come to a prestigious university was more important. _

"_Nii-san, look! They have a deal for double scoops!" He heard his little brother shout. Osamu looked up and realized Ken was running into the street. _

"_Ken! Watch out for cars!" He shouted in horror. Ken was in the middle of the road when a car was speeding down the street. It was going way too fast, was the driver even paying attention?_

_Osamu bolted to reach his brother. "Ken!" He screamed. He leaped forward and managed to push his brother out of the way just in time. Ken's eyes were wide with terror as he screamed his name. _

Thank goodness…

_Tires screeching and his body hitting the pavement were the only things he remembered. He was semi-conscious._

"_Osamu nii-san!" His little brother cried. Tears flowing down his face as sat there next to him on the road. He figured his body must look pretty messed up after being hit by a car. He really wished his brother of all people didn't have to see this. Why was Ken apologizing anyway? He had nothing to be sorry for. Ken could never do anything wrong. He was his gentle little brother of course. _

"_Sorry, Ken." He forced out. He didn't know if Ken could hear or even make out what he said. But it didn't seem to matter. Darkness was slowly over taking him. His eye lids slowly drifted closed. His brother's petrified face being the last thing he ever saw…_

_Ken Ichijouji _

"No!" The young boy shot up from his bed in hysteria. He wrapped his arms around himself. What was that? Why did he see his brother's death…

"Osamu nii-san, I am so sorry. I took everything from you." He sobbed. "I don't deserve to live," He looked down at his Digivice. "Or be a Chosen Child. I wished for something horrible to happen and it came true." He cried harder into his covers.

His Digivice started to glow and looked at it. "Wormmon?" He wondered. Could Wormmon be reaching out to him? Whatever the light was, it was warm and comforting. It made him feel a little better and maybe things would be OK. He should listen to his friends and not blame himself for everything. They were there to shoulder the pain.

"Hikari-chan…" He whispered holding his Digivice close to his heart. His spirits felt lifted up from before and he could finally sleep.

Author's note: That's the end, folks! Well, of this Adventure anyway. Please be sure to stick around for the next story, because the story very much continues…


End file.
